


Please Come and Stay With Me

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Angsty Schmoop, Cock Warming, Dom!Jemma, Dom!May, Felching, Healing Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sub!Leo, Sub!Ward, dom!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of using the Berserker Staff, Grant seeks comfort from his team, and they are all too happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come and Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> After The Well I got this idea stuck in my head and had to write it so here! Enjoy. My first attempt at any sort of Femdom. I hope you all like it. This fandom doesn't wanna let me go. Title taken from the Say Anything song Plea.

"Now is good."

"You're drunk, we're not doing this until we're both sober."

Grant glared at May, hating how rational she was able to be even with half a bottle of vodka in her system. "I feel like I'm about to crawl out of my skin. Why not now?"

There was too much energy curling and whirling under his skin, images flashing in his mind every time he so much as blinked. He could see the understanding in May's eyes, but he wanted her to act on it, help put him down, ease him back into a normal state of being.

"Not now," she said. "When you're sober."

He fell asleep on her bed, his head on her stomach with her hands in his hair.

 

-.-

 

For a week, they talked about safe words and limits and this, that, and the other, conversations Grant had had with Coulson the few times they had dabbled. Coulson could help, Grant knew that, but he knew May could help too, and he wasn't above grabbing at all the help he could get. May and Coulson certainly didn't mind sharing.

 

-.-

 

Grant gave a muffled groan as May's hand closed around his cock, tight, not letting him come as he continued to bob his head up and down on Phil's hard length. He'd been at it for nearly a half hour now, alternating between sucking Phil's cock down and licking the wet heat from May's cunt, stroking himself off while he did it.

Every time he got close though, someone reached down and stopped him, waited for his muscles to stop twitching and spasming before letting him resume again. All the while, they dropped words of praise into his ear, words that made him shiver, made the open and aching sores on his heart feel a little less worn down.

"Up now," Phil ordered.

May released him and Grant rose up onto shaky legs, slumping into Phil's grip as the man began to kiss him, his tongue plundering his mouth and licking the combined taste of his lovers' pleasure off Grant's tongue. Grant couldn't help but twist his hands in the fabric of Phil's suit, a desperate whine escaping his mouth as May began to stroke him again. He would've been embarrassed by the sound, but he could feel May's smile on the back of his neck.

"Good boy," she murmured. "Come for us now."

 

-.-

 

Sometimes, it was just Phil. After a mission that ratcheted his rage up beyond what he thought possible, he would make himself at home under Phil's desk. He wasn't allowed to speak, only take Phil's soft length in his mouth while the man did paperwork, keeping it warm until Phil was ready for something more.

He supposed it should've been humiliating, but the way Phil's hand would sometimes scratch at his scalp, how when he got restless, Phil would murmur praise until he settled once more, made it impossible for any of it to feel wrong. There were days when it never led anywhere and Phil let him stew overnight with his rage before he and May spent the next morning working him over with a paddle, or a riding crop, or sometimes just their hands.

It didn't matter what they did. Grant didn't have to think about it. That was the point.

 

-.-

 

Once, just once, May brought Skye in. Grant thought he would hate Skye seeing him like this, but they had gotten a lot better at the whole 'understanding' business. They tied him down to the bed and Skye explored his body at her own leisurely pace while May fisted a hand in his hair and made him lick her until she came.

When Skye sunk down on his cock, her warm cunt surrounding his cock and squeezing tight, he threw his head back and growled. Skye leaned down and bit into his throat, hard, until he was writhing beneath her and calling out her name desperately.

She rode him hard, pinched his nipples, and called his name. May held his head, her thumbs soothing points of steady pressure along his temples, a sharp contrast the unpredictability of Skye's hands and mouth. When she finally came, he couldn't help but follow her over, begging May to forgive him for not asking for permission the whole while.

May only smiled and kissed him.

"You're always a good boy," she murmured into his lips.

He shuddered and buried his face against her thigh, tears leaking out of his eyes. Skye climbed off of him and then wrapped around him like a clingy spider monkey. He tugged her closer and fell asleep cradled between them.

 

-.-

 

Leo and Jemma frequented his bed even more than Phil did. When they joined, May was content to lie back at the head of the bed and watch as Jemma took control of them both. Jemma was far from cruel, though she was harsher than Grant had ever expected. More than once, he'd watched her work Leo over with a paddle until he was crying into Grant's thigh for forgetting to call her mistress.

Afterwards, she had kissed him and held him tight and whispered that she forgave him, that she loved him, and watching the exchange always gave Grant a slight pang of loneliness. He was never left with that feeling for long though, because he usually ended up with a lapful of Leo, riding his cock until Jemma said they could both come.

Jemma would always wipe up Leo's mess and slide her come-slicked fingers into Grant's mouth. He licked and sucked the mess off obediently and when she ordered him to clean Leo up, he shoved Leo face down against the floor and licked his hole clean until Jemma told him to stop. Leo always ended up hard again, so of course Grant had to get him off, though it varied how Jemma wanted to see it done.

Then, if Grant managed to get hard one more time, she'd let him take her on the bed, though she controlled his pace and when he was allowed to come. After, Jemma and May took care of them both, their words of praise a low murmur in his and Leo's ears as they wiped them down and cleaned them up. Eventually, Jemma and Leo would leave, leaving Grant in May's capable hands.

She would strip then, because she knew how much Grant craved the skin on skin contact. She let him explore her as he wanted, taking his time on every curve of her body until he was happy and content. Sometimes she got off, sometimes she didn't, but her outpouring of _love, care, praise_ never stopped. 


End file.
